Gender Crisis
by Element of Power
Summary: All the sentient species on Equis have a crisis. The number of males is going down, to the point of about 2 dozen. When Jack, an extremely talented and strong mercenary, ends up in Equestria, he has to decide whether or not he wants to help the world.
1. Chapter 1

_**Target is within 60 meters**_

In the dark, with the cover of night, almost melting and becoming one with the shadows, crouched a man, a killer, a hardened mercenary, Jack Riddek. Armed with nothing but a silenced pistol, a wicked edged hunting knife, and light body armor, he is said to be one of the best and most efficient, making him the most desired to get a job done. Currently, he was on one of said missions, eliminating a certain target for the government of the United States.

The target's name was _Curtis Murl_. The target is a billionaire who owns a large technology company called Star-corp. In the files gathered by the country, he is known to have a huge hand in selling tech and weapons to known criminals. This came as a small surprise. But, in the secret files given to him by certain government authorities, the man is also a known user of magic. These powers are what he used to aid him in his distributing and creation of illegal tech.

Right now, he was said to be hosting a party at his mega mansion, with hundreds of people attending. As the perfect opportunity, Jack is sent by the government to kill Curtis to both stop the flow of tech to criminals and eliminate the possible threat of dangerous magic.

As he was sneaking along the dark walls of the mansion, the party was in full effect below him, artificial lights illuminating the hundreds of people socializing, unaware of the shadow watching them.

Then, Jack found him. Curtis was talking with two burly men, both parties nodding their heads in agreement. Then, they the three started to walk into the mansion.

'_Target moving inside_', he found himself whispering in his head.

He then continued scaling the walls, until he came across a balcony leading inside. He climbed his way up, soundlessly landing on the platform. He crouched and snuck through rooms and halls, even going along the ceiling when guests or housekeepers showed up. Slinking through a doorway and into more shadows, he heard the three men again. This time, they were standing on a lower floor around a glowing device connected to the room by a network of wires and tubes. Then, Curtis held his hand up the the device, and a blueish mist seemed to seep out of it, twisting it's way over and into the device, causing it to glow brighter.

'_I can't let him do anything else to it._'

Revealing his silenced pistol from a secret opening in his armor, he pointed it down to the lower level and took aim for the two others first.

*PT* *PT*

Two shots and Curtis was the only one left, instantly on guard. Jack once again took aim.

*PT*

This shot, however, did not meet its mark, but instead was stopped by a tendril of blue aura.

Curtis then looked in his direction, spotting the silent killer. Jack then decided to kill him head on. Putting away his pistol, he jumped down, softly landing with barely a sound. Without wasting any time, he immediately surged forward, pulling out his hunting knife and taking a speedy and deadly precise slice for Curtis' neck. Just barely moving in time, urtis then summoned a large beam of his aura to shoot at Jack. Hitting directly at his chest, the blast... _did nothing._ That was another perk to being an elite trained mercenary. This wasn't the first time he had to face someone with magical powers or some other arcane knowledge. So, he trained himself to become resistant to magic, should he need to fight more people like that. This came in handy, since he barely felt the blast, let alone causing any actual damage. This confused Curtis, not knowing what caused his power to fail.

"How did you stop that!" he asked.

Jack, who isn't one who explains himself to his enemy during battle, just used the confusion to his advantage. He ran up again, faster than Curtis could react, and sliced his throat. His enemy's eyes widened in shock before he started choking, sinking to the floor. Jack lowered himself to look into his eyes.

"_Out of the dozens of 'magicians' I've killed, you were one of the weaker ones._" he coldly whispered into his dying ears. Curtis looked up, before smirking on last time and dying. Suddenly, a mass of blue energy shot out of his corpse, before filling the hooked up device. It surged with power, to the point where warnings were going of on nearby monitors. Taking this as a good time to get out of there, Jack turned to sprint out of there. But, before he could, the device behind him blew in a blue explosion, sending a shockwave over Jack. As Jack went flying, the device then began to implode, sucking in various objects and wires along with it. This included Jack, pulling him into a single point. He then felt himself shoot off at a speed so fast, all he saw was every color mixed into one. At this, the speed made him blackout, while he was of what was going to happen next, and how it would blow his mind.

* * *

_**Everfree forest,**_

_**Equestria**_

Deep within the wild Everfree forest, a shockwave pulsed, spreading in all directions. From a single point, both the pulsing machine and Jack came into existence. They appeared above the trees, until gravity did it's job and sent both of them crashing through the trees. As this happened, Jack awoke, just in time to land on his feet. The same couldn't be said for he machine, which crashed to the ground in a shower of parts. Jack started to walk over to it.

'_Maybe I could fix it and see what it did to me_' he thought as he neared it.

But before he could get close enough, it was crushed to the ground by a large paw. Jack's eyes traveled up the creature revealing the form of a lion, one with a deep red mane. Then, he noticed something different. This lion had _wings_ along with a scorpion-like tail. Through his extensive knowledge, he recognised the creature as a creature of myth called a _manticore_.

The manticore roared in his face before taking a swipe at Jack's form with his claws. Jack effortlessly dodged, then proceeded to climb onto the manticore's back. The manticore roared in frustration, then tried to pierce him with his tail. Jack saw this coming though, and used his knife to cut a good portion of the creatures tail off. The manticore, who was now roaring in pain, tried to shake Jack off to run away. Jack raised his knife, and plunged it into the back of it's neck, then pushed to cut halfway around. The manticore bled, then died almost immediately. Climbing off it's back, Jack noticed the destroyed machine. It was now beyond repair.

'_Guess I can't use that, so I have to get out of the forest._'

As he walked, hopefully towards civilization, he noticed something odd about the trees and plants around him. Closer looks revealed that they seemed to be brighter colors than normal, like from out of a painting or artificial colors. Shaking his head to clear it, he focused on the task at hand, getting out of the forest.

Suddenly, he heard shouting in the distance. Jack decided to check it out, creeping through tree shadows in the light. He soon came up the the area he heard the sounds, finding a good place to observe. It was another manticore, apparently those things were common in this forest. What was even more bizarre was the creatures prey. While the manticore was roaring and fighting, group of six _horses_ were scattering and weaving around it, hitting it every now and then. Jack wasn't sure what to make of this, so he stayed hidden to assess the situation. As the fight went on, he noticed the strangeness of the horses. First, they seemed to be smaller than regular horses, so they must have been ponies. They all had a different bright colored coat, one even had a rainbow colored mane, and all had big, bright eyes. And they were _talking_. Then, he noticed that some of them had extra parts that shouldn't be on a pony. Two of them had a short horn protruding from their foreheads, glowing different colors, and shooting beams of energy at the manticore. '_Great, more magic_'. Three of the ponies had a small set of wings, one of which was flying through the air, swooping to hit the manticore, one was cowering in the back, while one of the unicorns from before possessed the last set of wings. Finally, the last two ponies had neither a horn nor wings, but they too were fighting, one bucking the manticore right in the face with great strength, while the other was... throwing _pies_ at the beast.

'_So, manticores, pegasi, unicorns, and a weird hybrid. This place seems to be a hotspot for myths._'

They seemed to be keeping the beast at bay, until it whipped it's tail low, sweeping the group off their hooves. Then, it noticed the cowering yellow one. Apparently noticing that it was weak, it leaped at the small, shaking pony. As it lowered it's mouth to eat the pony, it's friends started to run over to save it. That's when Jack decided to help. Pulling out his silent pistol, he took aim at the manticore and fired.

*PT**PT**PT*

The manticore, who now had three holes in its head, fell over, dead. All the ponies stopped, scared, and looked around for whatever just killed the manticore. Jack didn't have time to get sidetracked with these creatures any more, so he proceeded to walk away, while the ponies all looked in his direction. He heard whispering amongst them, then a whooshing sound. In a split second, Jack turned, and caught a flying hoof thrown by the rainbow one. When he caught it, it created a visible shockwave, indicating that the pegasus was flying fast. At the shockwave, all the ponies eyes widened in shock, especially the rainbow one, while Jack was had a bored expression. Letting go of the hoof, he continued walking away. He then heard a group of hooves, so he turned again and they all came to a stop in front of him. The yellow one was once again hiding in the back, making itself as small as possible, while the others looked at him in shock, curiosity, and _fear_. Except the pink one, who had a weird smile on its face.

Then, the purple... Pegacorn? Unisus?... whatever, started talking.

"Um... h-hello creature... w-we wanted to thank you for saving us." she had a feminine voice, confirming her as female.

Jack didn't say anything, and just turned around and walked again. He heard her yell "Wait!" before popping into existence in front of him.

Jack decided to talk. "Why are you following me?"

At this, they all seemed to gasp, then whispered among themselves again. Even his trained ears only caught a couple of words, like _male_ and a someone called _Celestia_. The purple one started talking again.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, and we are following you because we've never seen anything like you before."

Bored, Jack just said "Cool."

She was persistent though, "It would be great if you could come with us, so we could show you to Princess Celestia."

Whatever happens, Jack knew that he didn't like being shown around like some merchandise at a store, even when others were hiring him for a job, and he intended to show these ponies that.

"Look, your welcome for saving you, but I am not some trophy to be presented by you, so goodbye." He started to go, but as he was turning, he noticed a lot of stares at his lower region. 'Hell no, I'm out.' He walked again before Twilight once again said something.

"But, we need you!"

"For what." he asked, irritated.

She seemed to slightly blush at this. "Well... I can't tell you that, only Princess Celestia can."

Jack shook his head, then leapt into the shadows, doing what he does best. The ponies all started searching for him.

"We can't let him get away girls!" Twilight shouted.

They all searched, passing over him multiple times while he waited for them to leave. Then, the pink pony looked directly at his eyes, making him shiver. He had faced all kinds of foes and death in many possible ways, but somehow her stare creeped him out. Then, she yelled "HE'S OVER HEEEEERE!" and he was promptly tackled by the group of ponies. He started fighting to get out, while they were all trying to pin him to the ground. Twilight's horn glowed, then shot a bream at the center of his made him tired, like he would pass out, but then he just shook the magic away. SHe seemed to be shocked at this, making Jack almost smirk. As he threw them left and right like ragdolls, he noticed one was missing. '_The rainbow one._' He looked around, until he noticed her hovering with a huge rock in her clutches. She dropped it, the heavy object hitting his head and instantly knocking him out.

'_Those little fuckers..._'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ponyville**_

Years of training kicked in, making Jack snap awake, completely aware and ready to attack. Quickly scanning his surroundings, he took note of everything, including things he could use as a weapon. There were alot of things. He seemed to be in a dark room, what looked to be a basement.

Jack started to stand, but found something impeding his progress. Looking down, he sees what he is tied up with rope, the rope tight from his movement. Apparently, they didn't want him escaping, so they tied him up. Unfortunately, they underestimated his strength.

"That's the best they can do?"

With minimal effort, he easily snaps the ropes holding him, loose ends falling to the floor. Jack got up and stretched, joints popping from the long 'nap'. Checking himself, Jack found both his knife and his gun on him. '_These idiots didn't think to check me._'

He thought for a moment, unsure of what to do. He could run out as fast as possible, but could get caught again. He could also just wait in here for his 'kidnappers', where he can attack and interrogate them.

Before he could do anything, he heard talking. They got louder as they approached, then the creak of a door opening was heard. Jack looked to the sound, and aw it had come from the top of a set of stairs.

'_So this is a basement._'

A multitude of steps were heard, going down the stairs until they came into view. The first was the purple unicorn from before, making it to the bottom of the stair before more came. The rest of the group that attacked him in the forest came down, all eyeing him with fright, seeing that he escaped his 'bonds'.

Finally, another pony came into view. This one was a pristine white, with jewelry decorating it's neck. She was taller than all the other ponies, but was still just under his height. She also had a flowing multicolor mane, billowing in the nonexistent breeze, like a shampoo commercial.

She also reached the bottom of the stairs, before turning to me. The rest of the ponies turned their gaze to the tall one, waiting for her to do something. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"Hello creature, my name is Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria. May I ask what your name is?"

'_Really._' "So, you attack me, knock me out, tie me up in your basement, then want to act nice and ask for my name? Yeah, I'm not really feeling like it."

She seemed to keep her composure, and responded. "Yes, well we needed to keep you here because we need you. Our lands have a problem that we need your help with."

"No, why would I help you? What problem is this?"

She seemed to blush slightly, and responded with, "I cannot tell you right now."

"Then we have nothing to talk about" Jack walked right past everyone, right to the stairs, before he heard the Princess say, "Wait!". He turned back, to see a still blushing Celestia.

"We need you, because we have a crisis. Right now, the male to female ratio is 1 to 100. There are practically no males left. We need you to help us with... r-reproduction to attempt to bring the number of males up."

'_Are you shitting me_' "Really, so you kidnapped me to rape me."

Her eyes widened, and her blush, along with all the other ponies, got redder. "N-No! That isn't-"

Jack interrupted."Yet I was tied up in your basement, completely at your mercy."

They all looked away, blush evident on their faces. He turned and kept walking up the stairs, the ponies all yelling for him not to go up there. He kept going, before reaching the door. He walked out, then noticed the room he was in. it looked like a library, books on shelves all neatly arranged.

Continuing to the door, he opened it and walked out, then came face to face with another pony. Scratch that. _A crowd of ponies._ They all looked at him, before one in the middle screamed, "HE'S MALE!"

They all surged forward, ponies hooves touching his all over, especially down _there_. Jack quickly jumped to the air, then scaled the library he was in. Apparently, the library was inside a living tree, though that was the least of his concerns when pegasi started flying up to grab him. He leapt from his vantage point. Landing behind the crowd, then burt off faster than even an earth pony.

Weaving in and out of crowds and buildings, many mares tried to stop him. Unicorns tried to grab him with their magic, only to have hit roll off his skin. Pegasi tried dive bombing him, only to eat dirt when he dodged. Then, there was the wave of mares behind him, all running and tripping each other to get to me. '_I'm starting to see the problem she mentioned._'

I finally came up to a house, one that had a "For Sale" sign in the front. "That's the best place to hide." Jack jumped, and scaled the walls with ease. When he got to the top, he went down the chimney in the back. Once through, he looked around for something to board it up with. Surprisingly, the house was fully furnished, which helped a lot.

Looking through the house, he noticed that even though these ponies were not very technologically developed, they somehow had things like dishwashers, ovens, and refrigerators. He looked back at the refrigerator. That looked heavy enough. He grabbed it, lifting it with ease. It was light... to him at least. But he doubted these ponies could move it fast. He hauled it over to the chimney, then, with one hand, jammed it up the chimney like a cork.

Suddenly, he heard banging outside his door. Peeking out the window, he was greeted with the crazed look of the crowd of mares. Backing up slowly, he removed his gun and reloaded. He wasn't sure if he would have enough bullets for this. A pop sounded in the house, and he went 180 degrees and shot.

Behind him, was a startled group of certain mares, their princess staring wide eyed at the hole in the wall, 2 inches from her muzzle.

"Sorry, didn't expect you to be here."

She slowly nodded, before speaking.

"Well, this is why we didn't want you to leave. Its can be... hectic."

Celestia turned to the door, then opened it. All the mares outside quickly quieted down, staring at the princess. Celestia cleared her throat, before speaking. "Everypony here is to leave this creature alone. He is not to be attacked or taken during his stay here."

Many pouting mares all trickled away from the scene to continue their day, while still glancing back to the creature.

Jack cleared his throat, "Thank you for clearing them out, I would rather not get raped by a hundred mares."

Twilight walked forward."Now, could you tell us your name or what you are?"

Jack contemplated this, wondering if he should. They did save him, and though he could easily stop anything those mares tried, it could still be good to have the princess on his side. "Jack, my name is Jack Riddek. I am what you would call, human." They all smiled, seemingly satisfied to know his name.

They all opted to sitting on the array of couches in the living room, before Celestia talked. "Now, Jack, where are you from."

'_Should I tell them? Not sure how they will react to me possibly being from another world. Or dimension._'

"Far away." Better to be safe than sorry. For some reason, they all looked at the orange pony with the hat, who nodded.

'_What was that about?_'

"Now, back to the matter that we discussed before your, _jog_ through Ponyville-"

"Wait." Jack stopped Celestia. "This town is named, _Pony_ville?" '_Please be wrong._'

"That is correct. Why?" she seemed confused, tilting her head slightly to the left.

"Nothing." '_Kill me now._'

She tilted her head more, before returning to her original position. "Anyway, I would like for you to come to the castle in Canterlot"

'_Just ignore the puns Jack. Don't kill yourself._'

"So we can discuss more about this issue. I am assuming that you don't have any living arrangements?"

'_Damn, she got me there._' "No, I don't"

Celestia grinned. "Splendid! We should leave at once." They all got up moving to the door to leave, Jack following behind. They walked down the street, the Pink one bouncing. As he walked, he noticed random mares in the street, all giving him suggestive looks and swaying their bodies. He looked away, and needed something to distract himself.

"So, I know your name, Celestia; and your name, Twilight; but I don't know any of your names."

They all looked back. "Oh, please forgive us darling, how rude of us. My name is Rarity." The white one with a purple mane said.

They all introduced themselves, the orange one with the hat was Applejack, the blue one with rainbow hair was Rainbow Dash, the quiet yellow one with pink hair was Fluttershy, and the *shudder* pink one, was Pinkie Pie. She had this look in her eye, like she was insane, knew she was insane, and enjoyed every bit of it. He had to force himself to look anywhere but at her.

Soon, they reached what looked like a carriage, like those horse drawn ones from back in time, or in some park in the city. Jack then noticed that these, too, had a team of ponies attached to it, though they were all pegasi. That weirded him out, like with the horse pun on the towns name.

It was big enough for them all to fit, surprisingly. Then, the carriage lurched forward, slowly rising into the air. Soon, they were flying, making their way to her castle. It was weird, the fact that nobody spoke the whole way there. It made it uneventful. Then, the huge castle came into view. It had tall spires rising out of it with rounded tops. All this, while the castle was on the side of a mountain. It was just begging to fall.

The carriage landed, and everyone filed out of it. They were greeted by guards, all female, who lead them inside. As they walked, once again Jack found mares staring at him, maids stopping what they were doing to look as he passed. Finally, Celestia stopped, next to some doors.

"Now, we will have a discussion tomorrow, but for now, I would like you all to stay here in the castle, especially you Jack. Enjoy the rooms, and a good night of sleep. We have a lot of business to get to tomorrow."

They all nodded, before heading to separate rooms. Jack closed his door, before looking around. It was like a hotel room, a bit bigger from being in a castle, but nice nonetheless.

'_What have I gotten myself into._'

He took his armor off, along with his sweat-soaked clothes, thanks to all that running. He promptly dropped down on the bed, the mattress giving in slightly, like memory foam. He decided he would hear out what Celestia had to say, but would decline and leave later. With that thought, he closed his eyes, and slept, his dreams completely lucid, planning out all possible outcomes.


End file.
